Secrets of the Moon – SUN
frame|Secrets of the Moon – SUN SUN von Secrets of the Moon aus Osnabrück, Niedersachsen, ist ihr sechstes Album. Es ist am 04. Dezember 2015 bei Lupus Lounge Records erschienen. *Gothic Metal – 7 Tracks, 52:43 min SUN hat Reste von Black Metal, ist aber eigentlich zu soft ! *'Video-Clip' – (7:13 min) - zum Track Man Behind the Sun *Lyrics-Video – (6:50 min) - zum Track Hole Vorgänger: Seven Bells (2012) : → Siehe auch Rotting Christ – Rituals, Paradise Lost – The Plague Within, Graveyard of Souls – Infinitum Nihil Review im RockHard SUN ist Album des Monats im RH #343 vom Dezember 2015 und Boris Kaiser gibt 8,5: "Wäre das Ganze aufgrund unzähliger singender Brautkleider, Dagobert-Duck-Versteher und Dummschlagerbarden nicht so unglaublich negativ besetzt, würde man das nahezu ausschließlich mit „cleanen“ Vocals versehene „Sun“ wohl ernsthaft als „Gothic-Metal-Album“ bezeichnen: Ähnlich wie weiland '''Tiamat', sagen wir mal von „Clouds“ bis „A Deeper Kind Of Slumber“, die ja auch aus dem Black Metal kamen, sprengen Secrets of the Moon 2015 ihr Korsett und lugen trotz Roots-Treue (´No More Colours´) gewaltig gen Gothic/Dark Wave sowie Psychedelic, und sie haben ein ähnliches Verständnis von Eingängigkeit, schrecken auf ´Man Behind The Sun´ oder ´Hole´ auch nicht vor den ganz großen Melodien zurück, die mancher Altfan sicherlich „too much“ finden wird, klingen dabei ohne Woodhouse-Produktion aber etwas roher und unnahbarer als die Vorreiter.'' Am beeindruckendsten an „'Sun'“ ist neben einer angenehmen Ironiefreiheit, die in diesem Genre immer die erste Wahl sein sollte, allerdings die merkliche Reife der Band im positivsten Sinne, die die Dualität des Seins nicht mehr verneint und aus dieser Erkenntnis Energie gewonnen hat, die sich auf den Hörer überträgt. Natürlich könnte man jetzt faseln, die Deutschen wären aufgrund ihrer Klasse endgültig völlig einzigartig und allein auf weiter Flur, man darf „'Sun'“ aber auch schlicht und einfach all jenen mit Nachdruck empfehlen, die die jeweils letzten Alben von '''Tribulation', In Solitude und Watain in der Heavy Rotation hatten und demnächst mächtig von der neuen Ketzer überrascht sein werden (na gut, jetzt nicht mehr)."'' Tracklist von SUN SUN hat 7 Tracks und dauert 52:43 min. Die Luxus-Version hat 13 Tracks und dauert ... min. : 1 – No More Colours – 8:31 – 2 – Dirty Black – 7:01 – 3 – Man Behind the Sun – 6:30 – 4 – Hole – 6:45 – 5 – Here Lies the Sun – 6:59 – 6 – I Took the Sky Away – 7:59 – 7 – Mark of Cain – 8:58 – Bonustracks von Artbook und Complete Box: : 1. Man behind the Sun (Alternative Version feat. A∂albjörn Tryggvason and Rayshele Teige) 2. Dirty Black (SP Remix by Sanford Parker) 3. Hole (Statiqbloom Rmx by Fade Kainer) 4. I took the Sky away (swinging Into The Drt Rmx by Sun Of The Sleepless) 5. Man behind the Sun (Remix by Vicotnik) 6. Until The Sun Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von SUN: *Metal.de – Review: 9 / 10 - *Stormbringer.at – Review: 4,0 / 5 *Metal1.info - Review: 8,5 / 10 *MetalHammer – Review: 6 / 7 - Album des Monats ! Weitere Links: *Dark Lyrics - alle Texte zum Album *Bandcamp – alle Tracks zum anhören *Prophecy - die Seite bei der Mutter-Plattenfirma (CD 9,99 €) Kategorie:RH 343 Kategorie:(Boris) Kategorie:Gothic